


Numba Seven

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: 2019 Christmas Drop [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Idol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, K-Pop Idol Rain, Rain's 30SEXY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: What happens when a humble heiress and popular star meet? Korra's a famous idol and Asami is a lonely, uncultured university student.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: 2019 Christmas Drop [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578727
Kudos: 91





	Numba Seven

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 Christmas Drop 5 of 7
> 
> AN: Eyyyy trollolol, so I managed to finish up two more short stories in time so it's gonna be 7 fics in total for the Christmas drop! But, I'll be posting those on monday and tuesday. On saturday I'll be posting a lemon chapter (2.5) for Renewed Promises and then chapter 3 on sunday. Oof, cant believe I'll be posting like 9 days in a row DXX

“Oh my spirits! Did you hear? Did you hear?”

Blinking, a young heiress looked up from her textbook, “Hear about what Ope?”

“Nooooo,” gasping dramatically, “you seriously didn’t hear about the news Asami?!”

Rolling her eyes sarcastically, “Nooooo, please enlighten this uncultured soul of mines.”

Smirking triumphantly, “Of course, if I don’t who will bring this young tycoon up to speed!” Asami threw her pencil at Opal who just ignored it. “Anyways, as I was saying… apparently Korra Seaton is officially confirmed to be attending our university!!!”

Asami blinked, “Okay and…?”

Her mouth dropped, “You’re kidding me? Korra Seaton?! One of our generation's, no, the most popular idol and musical genius!”

Asami gave her a blank look of non recognition.

“Oh come on Asami! You can’t be one the richest tycoon’s daughter and not know Korra! She’s evened starred in some of the most popular movers before!!”

Shaking her head passively, “Nope sorry, not ringing a bell.”

Opal deadpanned. “You’re kidding me!” She stuffed her hand into her pocket and whipped out her phone. After furiously typing away, she whipped up Korra’s fanpage, “Just look at her Sami! She’s such a bae!”

Asami looked at the wonderful yet dorky pictures of the idol. Her brow went up and she rolled her eyes, “And people call us goddesses here just because we’re ‘hot’ n ‘rich’ and prestigious daughters.”

Opal dropped her phone on the desk, “Ugh you’re such a killjoy!”

Asami chuckled before moving her backpack aside, “Come on, take a seat. Class should be starting soon.”

“Yeah yeah yeah… take a seat she says… take a seat,” with a huff, Opal sat down next to Asami in this conference style class room. She crossed her arms before continuing her bitter mumbling, “You’re no fun. I wonder what classes she’s taking. It’s been like a week since school started and no one’s seen her! Why is that!”

The heiress shrugs, “You’re asking the wrong person.”

“Is this seat taken?”

Asami peaked over to her left and saw a young, athletic built woman wearing a grey baseball cap, a navy blue hoodie with a white t-shirt and dark grey athletic pants. She blinked before smiling, “No, go for it.”

“Thanks.”

The stranger set down her backpack before sitting down on Asami’s left.

“Are you even listening to me Asami!”

Giving her classmate one last look, Asami gave Opal back her attention. “Yeah sorry sorry, you were saying?”

“As I was saying… how the heck does one of the most popular idols go unnoticed! No one on campus has seen her so we’re all starting to doubt the rumors but then it’s been confirmed so what the heck!!”

Asami crosses her leg and rests her chin on her left fist, “Maybe she’s just good at blending in. As they stay, the best way to hide is to hide in plain sight.” She laughed a bit, “I bet you she’s in one of your classes since isn’t she like the same age as us?”

“What?!” Opal slammed the table, “You really think so?” She leaned forward and started eyeing the whole class, “Korra Korra Korra….”

She cracked a smile, “On come on Opal, you gotta be more low key about it. What happens if you actually find her? Yell her name so everyone else runs to her as well?”

Her mouth drops dramatically, “Right! You’re so right!”

“Besides…” Asami’s pale green eyes narrowed, “I bet she just wants to go to school normally like everyone else. You and I both know that unwanted attention is a hassle. That’s why we don’t have any friends.”

“Hey!” Slapping her friend’s arm, “We so do have friends!”

Giving her the ‘ _really_ ’ look, “Go on then. Tell me who our _friends_ are.”

“That’s-”

A few seconds of nothing passed.

“Thought so.”

Opal crossed her arms, “You’re mean.”

“Love you too.”

“Alright class let’s get started, shall we?” They both watched as the professor walked in. Settling down, they paid attention as class started. Then about half way in the lecture, the professor started passing out some papers. “Okay class. It’s a bit early but we will be starting our first group project.”

The students all groaned.

“Yes yes yes, I know. It’s soooo hard to work on a project with strangers!” He gasped dramatically getting some laughs, “But as I was saying, if you would look at your paper, there are numbers on the top left corner. Whoever has the same number is your partner for this assignment and there will be groups of two so spread out and team up.”

Opal immediately whipped to her left, “What’d you get?! Aww, you’re number seven whyyyy!! I’m number thirteen!”

Asami had a smug look on her face since she couldn’t help herself, “Don’t ask me, you’re the unlucky one.”

Immediately pouting, “Why you…” she was eating Asami’s smirk, “you, you traitor!”

Asami laughed as Opal dramatically left her seat to go find her partner. Then after she regained her composure, she looked down at her page. “Now then… time to find my partner…” she glanced to her left, “Ah…”

“Guess we’re partners.”

Asami smiles before facing her new partner, “Yeah guess we are then- ah…” she blinked, “You look familiar.”

Her new partner gave her a lopsided grin. That same and apparently signature lopsided grin she just saw on a certain fan page.

“No way…” she glanced over to where Opal was located before looking back at her new partner. “You’re kidding me.”

Her classmate smiled sadly before introducing herself, “Nice to meet you, name’s Korra,” she offered her hand.

Asami uncrossed her legs before taking it feeling dumbfounded, “Asami.”

#

Sitting alone in her dorm room, Asami felt like she was contemplating life. “Oh geez … to tell Opal or not to tell Opal…” twirling her pen in her hand, she was most definitely pondering on what to do. 

“Well… it’s technically not my fault since Opal hasn’t noticed that Korra is in our class…” she let out a huff, “But she is _my_ partner and it’s the fourth week of school now…” groaning she rustled her hair before her phone went off. When she flipped her phone around, she smiled when she saw who it was.

**Dad: Hey sweetie, have you decided on your plus one for the party?**

Her smile quickly vanished. She was busy working on her school work and project with Korra that she forgot about the party her father was hosting. Their company’s annual ball was approaching and mostly people of high class were invited. Asami never particularly liked going to these events but she didn’t have a choice being the CEO of Future Industries one and only daughter. She always “invited” her friends who technically already had invites but this year, she thought of Korra. Since after all, after working together and getting to know one another, it turns out their lives were pretty similar. 

Life as an idol is fun and all but sometimes Korra just wanted to be normal and relax. She couldn’t exactly go around in public freely since people would always recognize unless she put extra effort in her disguise. And some way or another, if people didn’t recognize her from her music, they’d recognize her from the shows or dramas she’s appeared in. It really was a miracle when no one would recognize her like Asami.

Now, as for Asami, she was the same but she never really cared for the spotlight. Besides helping the family’s company from time to time, she enjoyed tinkering with machines and her quiet life. 

Life as an heiress is not as fun as you’d think. Sure, she had money and all the materialistic things she could ever want and buy but that’s it. Things are just things and they never truly gave Asami the satisfaction she wanted from life like companionship. People always tried to befriend her for benefits and use her, which she had learned the hard way. 

It was hard to trust people and Korra understood that completely. Everyone wanted to be friends with Korra Seaton, not Korra. She was more than an actress and idol. She was Korra, a young woman who enjoyed to be lazy, food, dogs and exercise.

**Asami: Yeah is it okay if I bring my friend with me?**

**Dad: Is it Mako or Bolin?**

**Asami: No, it’s a new friend I made in class.**

**Dad: Of course sweetheart, just remember to introduce them. Let me know if you need anything okay?**

**Asami: I will, thank you.**

With a sigh, Asami tossed her phone on her table and immediately cringed when it ended up knocking over her glass of water. Her brow went up as she mumbled, “Really…”

Sighing yet again, she was feeling conflicted. She wanted to bring Korra with her. Opal was already going to be there so she didn’t really have anyone else she wanted to bring besides Mako or Bolin. Though, they would’ve still came since they were basically like family. The whole “plus one” thing with her dad was really just for shows.

Korra. 

Korra was a wonderful person and frankly speaking, she was Asami’s ideal type spiritually. But the thought of making Korra go to an event that would turn out to be the exact thing she hated was what Asami was thinking about. She didn’t want to make Korra think she was using her for fame or anything. The young heiress just thought she’d be great (amazing) company at this tedious party.

Blowing a puff of air, Asami set the cup upright and wiped the mess, “What to do what to do…”

Then as if it was the answer she needed, her phone buzzes. When Asami looked at her phone, it was, of course, Korra.

**Lil’ Sea: Hey Sami, u hav some time to face time? I got this idea on how to present this proj**

_I’ll always have time for you…_ Asami cleared her throat before responding.

**Satoski: Yeah I’m free, just lounging around in my room.**

**Lil’ Sea: Cool! I’ll call yah in a sec**

**Satoski: Okay~**

The heiress was smiling in anticipation before her eyes suddenly widened. “Wait- oh crap!” Looking down at her appearance, she was dressed as a slob. She was wearing her baggy, beat up old t-shirt, some booty shorts that weren’t even visible, and, _no_ makeup. 

“I’m a fucking mes-”

Her phone started ringing.

“Oh fuckfuckfuck! It’s okay, I can just reverse the camera once I answer. It’s all good!” 

She answered the phone.

“Hey Kor...ra,” her mouth dropped and she almost even dropped her phone.

Just like that, bam, Korra seemed to be in some casual wear as if she just finished working out. She was wearing a loose fitted baby blue tank top that exposed her black sports bra accompanied by a two toned grey leggings. And damn, Asami swore her ass looked extra nice and thick.

“Hey!” Korra gave Asami a big grin, “Sorry for bothering yah, it’d just be simpler if I did it via facetime.”

Asami eyes narrowed as she enjoyed the tease of Korra’s cleavage.

“Sami? You there???” She waved at the camera before she noticed something, “Oh! You’re not wearing any makeup.”

At that, Asami tensed up, coming to her senses. “Ah- t-that’s- sorry I don’t wear it when I’m relaxing at home. I must look like a slob I-”

“No I like it. You look cuter that way,” Korra casually says trying to set her rig up.

“C-Cute?!” Asami punched herself mentally for squeaking that word. Korra immediately chuckled which were music to Asami’s ears.

“Anyways I’ll set you down here…” Korra set the phone on the counter and adjusted it so that the white board in her room was visible. “And… there we go. Can you see?” She waved absent mindlessly.

Asami gulped at the now nice view of Korra’s athletic bod, “Yeah! Crystal clear!”

“Cool!”

 _Damn that grin of hers has to be illegal. Why didn’t I know about this angelic human being before?_ “Umm… so you were saying…” Asami set the phone on her desk feeling relatively comfortable about showing her sloppy state to Korra.

“Yeah! Right, so as I was saying…” Korra grabbed a marker and started scribbling away, “I think we should point out these points and…”

Watching Korra’s very nice tease of her bod, Asami regretted spilling her water. _Damn this is gonna be a long night…_

#

In a dark studio, Korra was dressed in a slick black dress shirt with a white handkerchief in the pocket, black tight slacks and some silver accessories. Her music was booming on the dance floor as she moved sensually to the beats for the nth time. Hearing her new song’s recording for the millionth time, Korra still couldn’t help but sing to it as she filmed her music video.

“Cause I’m twenty baby~

Come on over here”

“Cause I’m twenty sexy~

Hey sexy baby” 

“Party-ya-yi-ya-oh baby 

Party-ya-yi-ya turn on the lights”

She went down low and erotically followed the beats. Then, once this recording was done, she changed her outfit and recorded another session. In total, she did about fifteen takes back to back and had her makeup and wardrobe retouched at the very least thirty times.

“Alright and that’s a cut.”

Slightly breathless, Korra pushed back her chestnut hair and grabbed a bottle of water.

“Good work today Korra! I saw the last shot and it’s amazing! I have a feeling this one’s gonna break another record. Your sexiness is oozing all over the place.”

After taking a few gulps from her bottle, she chuckled. “Thanks Iroh,” she grabbed a white towel from her assistant and wiped away her sweat, “that was fun. I enjoyed the trippy stage.”

Iroh patted her shoulder, “Well your schedule should be pretty much free except for the interviews for the next week or two so why don’t you try doing something fun? Maybe hang out with your friends or something. Go to a college party or a mixer or… you know, college things.”

Korra smiled softly, “Thanks… I’ll uh… try to unwind.” _Not like I have many friends._

“Take it easy okay? Head straight home and I’ll call you later with more details.”

She rolled her eyes, “Okay dadddd.”

“Don’t call me that!”

Laughing, Korra waved Iroh off before letting her makeup artist clean her up. Once she got home, she took a nice and hot shower before grabbing an apple as a snack. She then cut it up real quick before grabbing some peanut butter and went over to her couch. Scrolling mindlessly through her phone, she was lounging around checking up on her social media accounts before her phone pinged.

**Satoski: Hey Korra, I hav a question for u. Did u hav any plans two weekends from now? I um… my dad’s hosting this ball and I was wondering if u wanna come? U know… as my plus one…**

Korra smiled, Asami was her closest friend. She was pretty much her _only_ friend unless you counted her celebrity friends. Even if she didn’t have time, she made time for Asami. Anything for her. The idol hadn’t connected with anyone spiritually this much and this fast before so she had no choice but to give her new friend everything right? Korra just wanted someone to treat her normally besides her coworkers. So, with a grin, she typed back her response.

**Lil’ Sea: Sure I’d love to be ur plus one. When, where and is there a dress code?**

Asami felt her heart sped up as she read “I’d love to be ur plus one.” She had to stop herself from over reacting so she could be cool and type back an answer.

**Satoski: It’s gonna be at my house this Saturday at 5pm. As for clothes… hm… something that would wow ppl I guess…**

Korra waited for Asami to finish typing before she responded.

**Satoski: As u can probably guess it’s not exactly a normal party… it’s one of Future Industries annual events that we host year… meaning there’s gonna be a lot of paparazzi and cameras…**

Korra hummed to herself before texting back.

**Lil’ Sea: Ahh I see… well if that’s the case I’d hav to check with my publicist and if she says yes, then if u mind, I’d still like to be ur plus one. It sounds like it’d be fun :3 besides I can’t let u suffer alone now can I?**

Asami chuckled happily while fluttering her legs and typed back.

**Satoski: Okay, let me know asap then! I’ll see u in class?**

**Lil’ Sea: Yeah, sleep tight Sami~**

**Satoski: Night~**

**Lil’ Sea: Night ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)**

#

Readjusting her white tie, “Hah… Suki said to go tease the rich people. Damn Iroh and her… they played me. I was wondering why the both of them were busy… turns out they finished my music video early and they want me to do a surprise last minute performance… at this ball which is so, sooo… not prepared for me.”

Korra rubbed her neck before walking up to the front door. She flashed the doorman her invitation and bowed before heading in. Once inside she talked into her spy gear-like ear walkie, “Alright I’m in Iroh.”

_“Cool can you hear me?”_

“Yeah, nice and clear.” The idol couldn’t help but frown though, “You sure we should be doing this… we didn’t even get permission yet here we are basically gonna hijack their ball!”

_“Don’t worry about it! We got everything handled on our end. We’re actually gonna stream your live concert so you just have to worry about finding a nice place to perform on.”_

Korra’s mouth dropped, “You what?! Oh my spirits Iroh why you-”

“Hey Korra!”

The idol tensed before slowly turning around, it was Asami. Asami who was dressed in a _very_ nice crimson dress that showed off her killer clavicle and had a slit exposing those nice and long slender legs.

She gulped, “H-Hey Asami! You look beautiful today…” 

Asami had a bright grin, “Thanks but says you, you look pretty fine yourself Korra.” The heiress eyed Korra up and down, enjoying her nice black dress shirt with a white tie and white slacks accompanied with black dress shoes.

“I’m really glad you could make it,” she pulled Korra into a hug.

The idol almost squeaked out, “T-Thanks, you look snazzy I-I mean you knew that already but still…”

Asami chuckled, “Come on you dork, I’ll introduce you to my dad.”

“O-Okay!” _Wait what her dad?!_

Just like that, Asami pulled Korra away by her arm through the crowd. Not being able to think properly, the idol ignored the gasps of recognition and even recognized some familiar faces before she found herself in front of the great Hiroshi Sato himself.

“Hey dad! I’d like to introduce you to my new friend Korra Seaton!”

Korra tense, “K-Korra, nice to meet you, sir,” she offered her hand for a shake.

Hiroshi gave her an up and down look with a scary expression. Korra felt like she made the wrong impression somehow and that she was going to get murdered later for wrecking his ball. Oh little did anyone know what Korra was about to do.

All of the sudden, Hiroshi belched a laugh, “I see, so you’re Asami’s new friend. It’s a pleasure to me you Korra. I’m Hiroshi Sato, the proud owner of Future Industries.”

Korra grinned nervously, “No, the pleasures mine Mister Sato.”

“Please, call me Hiroshi. Any friend of my daughter is a friend of mine.”

“O-Okay Mister-” she cleared her throat when Hiroshi gave her the look, “I-I mean Hiroshi sir. Sir Hiroshi. I-I mean Hiroshi.” _Great realll smooth Korra, realllll smooth._

Asami giggled before slapping her dad’s shoulder, “Stop scaring Korra jeez! This is why I don’t like introducing you to my friends. Anyways, let’s go,” she tugged Korra’s arm again, “we should hit the snack bar before all the good stuff is gone.”

#

“Shoot, I’m so sorry Korra… I have to go greet some people so I’ll be right back okay? Will you be alright since” she looked side to side and saw a bunch of people staring at Korra, “since you know. You’re a popular idol and all...”

Korra gave Asami reassuring grin, “No worries. I’ll be fine, go do your thing Asami. I’ll be fine. Alone but fine.”

The heiress frowned before leaning in close, “I’ll try to be quick okay?” She kisses Korra check before heading off.

Korra’s eyes snapped open from shock. “D-Did she just-” she touched her cheek, “k-kiss me?!”

She was dazed before she snapped out of it when she saw the people surrounding her get closer and closer, “Aw shit… it’s time I uh… disappear.” With a nervous laugh, she faded into the crowd before looking around. After a moment, her walkie went off.

_“Psst, Korra… have you found a spot yet?”_

Her brow went up, “I’m looking… just give me a sec okay?” Weaving past some people she started doubting herself, “I-I don’t know Iroh, do I really have to?”

_“Yeah we’ve already have everything set up, it’s just about time you start your live and everything will fall in place.”_

“You’re kidding me…”

_“Come on… you know you don’t want to disappoint your fans.”_

“Ugh fine I’ll do it. Damn you and your guilt trip. Wait what about the music? Should I-”

_“Just go find a spot and tell me! Everything will be perfect I promise.”_

Grumbling to herself, “Fine fine, just go look for a flashy spot right. A flashy, open, and large enough spot where I can perform.” Korra ended up wandering to the top of a grand staircase. It had just enough space for her minimal dance choreography and enough pizzazz.

“Okay, I think I found a spot Iroh…”

_“Good, we’re ready when you are. Just reach into your pocket and you’ll find a mic.”_

“I can’t believe I’m doing this…”

She reacted into her pocket and found the mic. Then after awkwardly hooking it up to her shirt and ear, she turned it on. The static screech made her flinch and everyone turned around. Now in the spotlight, she gulped while tapping her mic.

“Heya everyone, sorry for the intrusion… Avatar Korra here!”

Everyone began whispering amongst themselves when the idol made eye contact with Asami. Asami stood there with her mouth agape not understanding what was happening. 

“A-Anyways… ahem, in honor of my friend Asami Sato and my recent birthday, I’d like to perform my newest song, 20SEXY.”

_“Alright hit it!”_

Korra’s new song started bombing in the mansion making the idol wonder, _When did he? How’d??_ She almost missed her que.

“Twenty sexy twenty twenty 

Twenty sexy twenty twenty”

She started swaying to the music and raised her hands to the right.

“Cause I’m twenty baby~

Come on over here”

Doing a solo performance, Korra moved to the beat of her music. She gave the crowd a sexy look as she continued her performance.

“Cause I’m twenty sexy~

Hey sexy baby” 

“Party-ya-yi-ya-oh baby 

Party-ya-yi-ya come to me”

She got down low and clapped.

As Korra performed her new song, Asami was utterly stunned by this sudden performance. Ignoring how and why, she stood there mesmerized by Korra’s sexy moves before Opal screamed.

“AAAHH! Oh my god! It’s Avatar Korra! It’s Korra!!! WOOOO!!”

“Hey sexy baby~

Don’t run away come to me”

She clapped her hands at the crowd.

“Cause I’m twenty baby~

Come on over here”

Korra didn’t even know that her classmate Opal was here but she definitely heard her cheers loud and clear.

“Party-ya-yi-ya-oh baby 

Party-ya-yi-ya turn on the lights”

She danced to the follow of the music.

“Break down…”

She gave everyone a flirtatious yet erotic flirt as she wrapped up her dance routine. She struck her last pose and panted softly before the crowd erupted into a loud cheer. Feeling like it was a success, Korra stood up tall and bowed before running up the second flight of stairs. She was embarrassed and wanted to hide.

#

“Asami Asami Asami! Why didn’t you tell me you were friends with Korra!?!! Oh my god! What the hell was that! Wow she was so sexy AAAAHHH!” Opal jogged up and down in place.

Asami made a dry laugh, “S-Surpriseee…? Ahem, while we’re at it with the surprises… she’s also my project partner.”

“WHAT?!”

Clearing her throat, “A-Anyways, gotta run!”

“Oh no you don’t Asami! Asami! Asamiiii!!”

Asami’s heels clacked on the tile floor of her house as she followed after Korra. She wasn’t exactly sure what to say but she knew she had to find her friend. After searching the hallways and restrooms, she came to a halt. 

“Where is she…”

There was really one place she didn’t check and that was her bedroom. Seeing no harm, she went inside to find Korra pacing back and forth while clutching the back of her head.

“Everything’s fine he said. Everything’s fine! Oh man I am so in trouble! Mister Sato looked shocked and Asami-” and stopped in place, “Aw man I hope Asami doesn’t get mad! I kinda just ruined her family’s ball. What do I do?!!”

Asami smiled as she enjoyed the sight of Korra scrambling in her room. The sheen of sweat on her was something but the way Korra performed that song… 

“Mmh…”

Finally putting the poor idol out of her misery, she went into her room. “Hey Korra.”

Korra froze, “H-Hey Asami… I um uh…”

“....”

There was some silent before the two of them spoke at the same time.

“I’m so sorry!”

“That was amazing!”

They both went “huh” and stared at each other. After a moment they started laughing. Taking the lead, Asami spoke up first.

“Let me start. I'm not sure what the heck just happened but let me thank you for the wonderful performance. It really was an amazing performance Korra.”

Korra blushed a bit, “T-Thanks… it means a lot to me that you like it.”

“So…”

Smiling back, “Soo…”

“Did you wanna go back or just chill in my room for the rest of the party? I’m kinda partied out.”

Korra blinked. She chuckled a bit before smiling, “I think I’d like to save some embarrassment. Chillin in your room sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So I wasn’t actually going to use a song because of copyright issues and whatnot but then I feel like it’d be sad/bland if y’all don't at least have a small visual *wiggles eyebrows* anyways, I tweaked the lyrics just a bit but it’s the k-pop star Rain’s 30SEXY. I obviously DON‘T own the song and only mentioned bits of it. Please watch the music video on youtube for that sexy vibe because mmh, he is a fine ass man *drools*


End file.
